Leave this Bed
by Eskimoq
Summary: Song fic. Song: "Never going to leave this bed." by maroon 5. Allen Walker x Lavi but Lavi x Kanda Yuu at the begining. Please Review.Yaoi.


This is my firsst D gray Man fanfiction, so i hope you like and give me back feed back. I have to say i love the couple Allen x Lavi espically how they hint at fluff in the anime. For example when Lavi said if him and Allen got caught in a snow storm the woul have to cuddle. *looks up in amzament. -sight- i lovethis couple their so cute.

~Also it has Kanda x Lavi in the begining but its NOT! So enjoy~~

*****Disclamire: **i do not own D Gray Man or the song 'never going to leave this bed' by maroon 5.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You push me, I don't have the strength to<br>Resist or control you  
>So take me down, take me down<strong>_

He always was one for hiding his emotions. But I always knew those ice glares and cold comments that emitted from him were just an act. He hide his emotions like a child who hides under their blanket for protection from a thunder storm. No one ever saw through his mask but me. Maybe that's why we were made to fit perfectly together.

_**You hurt me but do I deserve this?  
>You make me so nervous<br>Calm me down, calm me down**_

__I knew when I got into this relationship with him it wouldn't always be so easy, but all I can wonder now is one thing; Why is it you're so rough with me? I thought you cared at least a bit about me. But each time I would tightly embrace you when we made love till dawn you, all you would was roughly grab me to the extent that I had bruised.

_**Wake you up in the middle of the night to say  
>I will never walk away again<br>I'm never gonna leave this bed**_

__And when I woke up, I would find your side of the bed empty, making me feel alone and sad.

And when I tried to talk to you, you would brush me of like a person would brush off an insect that continually bothered you.

_**So come here and never leave this place  
>Perfection of your face<br>Slows me down, slows me down**_

__Every time I tried to leave it seemed as though the red string that bonded us kept holding me back. So I remand for the time being.

_**So fall down, I need you to trust me  
>Go easy, don't rush me<br>Help me out, why don't you help me out?**_

__If you didn't care then fine. But I'll have you know I'm going to leave this bed and never return to your side, and rest assure I will never look back with the regret of leaving this bed.

I looked back when I walked to the door my bags in hand and whispered my last goodbye before I had stepped into the cold night.

_**Wake you up in the middle of the night to say  
>I will never walk away again<br>I'm never gonna leave this bed**_

**_So you say go, it isn't worth it_**  
><strong><em>And I say no, it isn't perfect<em>**  
><strong><em>So I stay and still<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm never gonna leave this bed<em>**

**_Take it, take it all, take all that I have_**  
><strong><em>I'd give it all away just to get you back<em>**  
><strong><em>And fake it, fake it, I'll take what I can get<em>**

__I was shocked to say the least when my feet have subconsciously brought me out to Allen's Front door. And before I realized it I began to knock on the black oak wood.

_**Knocking so loud  
>Can you hear me yet?<br>Try to stay awake  
>But you can't forget<br>**_

I heard shuffling from behind the door along with a few loud grumbles of 'I'm comings' before the door swung open to reveal a shirtless Allen Walker in the door frame.

He looked shocked to say the least. His eyes widened a fraction before they settled down. Allen cleared his throat. "Lavi? What are you doing here. You do realize it's the middle of the night."

I rubbed the back of my head nervously, trying desperately to push down my rising blush. "Ha-ha. Sorry for waking you, but do you think I can crash here for the night?"_**  
><strong>_

_**Wake you up in the middle of the night to say  
>I will never walk away again<br>I'm never gonna leave this bed**_

Can't really say it wasn't awkward lying in bed by Allen while he's shirtless but it want bad either. To me it felt…. Nice. I felt safe and secure with Allen's arm draped across my waste, his fingers twitching and rubbing into my skin while he slept.

It was odd really; I never got this feeling of fuzzy warmth inside me when Kanda lies with me in bed. When we laid together I felt….tense.

_**You say go, it isn't worth it  
>And I say no, it isn't perfect<br>So I stay and still  
>I'm never gonna leave this bed<strong>_

__When I woke up I felt happy for once. For one, Allen was still in bed his arms holding me even tighter with my face buried in his chest. I snuggled myself deeper into his chest, taking in his musky scent.

This was a moment I will remember for good.

_**Take it, take it all  
>Take all that I have<br>Take it, take it all  
>Take all that I have<br>**_

I began to shuffle and move around in the bed when Allen hugged me tighter. "Please don't leave me." He pleaded.

I relaxed into Allen's embrace, resting my head once again, sighting in content.

"Don't worry Allen, I promise I'll never leave this bed." I said my face growing hot in blush as a scotted up to kiss his forehead.

Maybe leaving Kanda was for the best, as long as I have Allen to hold me tight I know I'll never have any regrets.

_**[Chorus]  
>Take it, take it all<br>Take all that I have  
>Take it, take it all<br>Take all that I have**_

**_Take it, take it all_**  
><strong><em>Take all that I have<em>**  
><strong><em>Take it, take it all<em>**  
><strong><em>Take all that I have<em>**

**_Take it, take it all_**  
><strong><em>Take all that I have<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Arigato for taking your time to read this *bows in respect*. Please review so i cna have feed back.<em>


End file.
